Pensamientos
by Cherrypettals
Summary: Recopilación de pensamientos de Naruto hacia Sasuke, entre otros... ¿Qué sentirá? avernguenlo! denle una oportunidad   U -Yaoi / SasuNaru o NaruSasu o...what?-
1. Chapter 1

Hello chics! primero mas que nada, muchas gracias a todos los que me han enviado reviews en los otros fanfics ^^ estoy realmente agradecida... y bueno, este fanfic CREO que aún no está terminado (vamos, apenas he escrito 4 pensamientos, lo encuentro muy poco T_T), en sí no seria un fanfic, no lo sé... pero tenía taaaantas ganas de publicarlo cuanto antes!  
>* Esto está basado en alternativos pensamientos de Naruto hacia Sasuke, o de Naruto hacia otro tipo de escenas... por favor, leanlo hasta el final, estaré muy agradecida ^^ ya verán porque kukukuku -risas-. En fin, nada más que decir, enjoy ;)<p>

~~~~-o-~~~~

"_En ese momento, yo estaba inconsciente, tú __de pie me observabas indiferente y cercano a mi rostro.  
>La lluvia caía ante nosotros, espectadora de nuestra separación y consciente de su acción.<br>Entonces comenzaste a marcharte, a alejarte, a intentar eliminar aquel lazo que incluso por la distancia mucho más se fortaleció.  
>Y tus huellas, poco a poco fueron desapareciendo ante la tristeza y el llanto profesado entre finas gotas, simulando la tristeza de mis lágrimas.<br>Sin embargo, a pesar de que el tiempo las borre, a pesar de que tú intentes eliminarlas… Sasuke…  
>¿Podrás eliminar las huellas que has dejado en mi corazón?"<em>

_**Pensamientos de Naruto en el Valle del fin…**_

_"Te busqué incansablemente, intenté alcanzarte, intenté cerrar mis ojos, intenté esquivarte y olvidarte.  
>Quise pensar que no era verdad, quise pensar que la mera casualidad era la culpable.<br>Pero existías y allí estabas, existías.  
>Y no pude hacerme el tonto, te observé hasta el final, recorriendo con mi vista cada línea, cada respiración, cada acción, cada parte de tu cuerpo.<br>Tomé los sonidos, el silencio, el espacio, el tiempo, los momentos e intenté unirlos y les busqué un sentido. Nada fue un desperdicio.  
>Allí me quedé, estático ante ti. Me perdí entre cada uno de mis pensamientos, entre cada expresión, entre cada percepción y volví a indagar en sus significados.<br>Sonreí tristemente, estaba enamorado."_

_**El reencuentro con Sasuke.**_

_"Tentación, tentación, no encuentro una palabra más perfecta que aquella. Créeme...  
><em>_Creo que no tengo excusa, y culpo a la tentación.  
>Intenté resistirme, me opuse totalmente, incluso hice todo lo posible hasta repetirme a mí mismo, pero sé que no me creerás.<em>

_¿Cómo me creerías que he vuelto a caer bajo ante aquella simple palabra?  
>Más que palabra, es un sentimiento en descontrol...<em>

_¿Cómo me creerías que tuve__que llegar hasta el final, y que me fue imposible negar?  
>No lo comprendo muy bien, culpo a aquella palabra tan tediosa como mi pobre excusa, pero...<em>

Es tú culpa, tu maldita culpa el que no pueda detenerme y rechistar, o quizás es algo más.

_Soy tan susceptible ante aquella palabra, ante aquel sentimiento, es ese tipo de culpabilidad."_

_**A su imaginación, puede tener variados significados.**_

_Te sentía, te sentía como nunca antes.  
>Allí estabas, era dolorosamente insoportable, tanto como mi exageración ante ti.<br>Mis labios entreabiertos, dulcemente soltaban algún sonido, no tan dulce como el canto de las aves por las mañanas,  
>quizás propiamente tal, simulaba mucho más al de un quejido.<em>

Mis finos cabellos de oro se pegaban en mi sudorosa frente y mis mejillas estaban cada vez más sonrosadas,  
>era quizás un rostro caóticamente excitante a vista de otras personas.<p>

Mis ojos se entrecerraban ante cada temblor, ante cada estremecimiento de mi pequeño y traspirado cuerpo, ante esta humedad que padecía.

Sentía calor, demasiada calor agolpándose dentro de mí como carbón fundiéndose en el fuego de una chimenea.  
>Cómodamente me apoyaba entre la suave seda y el crujiente sonido de la cama.<br>Estaba completamente derrotado, exhausto, débil.  
>No podía hacer nada más, me estaba acabando, y sigo exagerando ante un pequeño resfriado.<p>

_**Enfermándose tan de repente.**_

~~~~~-o-~~~~

Os he engañado con éste último? a mi tambien me ha dado mucha risa xD y eso~ críticas comentarios, todo es bienvenido... intentaré ver si puedo crear una segunda parte, estoy en búsqueda de más pensamientos pero mi imaginación es limitada xDU aún así, si has llegado hasta aquí.. de verdad! muchas gracias por leer! ^^_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno, aquí les traigo la última recopilación de pensamientos, ya que… últimamente no he tenido deseos de escribir, por lo tanto no pude hacer más pensamientos y lo sé! lo sé! Son muy pocos! De verdad lo siento ;U;

"Por cierto… esto va para una lectora; el que esté en cursiva, no significa que debas doblar la cabeza ni que quedes ciega, a lo menos que tu propia vista ya esté mal, lo siento, no es mi culpa. Y el escrito en cursiva le da un poco más de elegancia al texto ^^U de verdad no tengo intenciones de cambiarlo."

Espero que les gusten los poco y nada de pensamientos y... gracias por leer! ^^

_**~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~**_

_El tiempo sigue pasando, ¿Nos sigue traicionando o nos está ayudando?_  
><em>Quiere pasar rápidamente y dejarnos de lado. Quiere separarnos entre una distancia inútil y provocadora, sí, provocar el abandonarnos.<br>Así como el tiempo causó en mí, dolor y soledad.  
>Así como el tiempo nos juntó, y tu compañía me liberó de aquel tormento acortando las distancias del abismo y los viajes al vacío como cuando te desconocía.<br>Y de esta manera pienso, y cuestiono en silencio, que a través del tiempo…  
>Qué difícil es encontrarte cuando no estás.<br>Qué fácil es perderte cuando estas tan lejos.  
>Qué simple es recordarte cuando no estás.<br>Qué doloroso es amarte entre tanta distancia.  
>Qué pequeño es el mundo si a mi lado no estás.<em>

_Aunque no solo son las horas, los minutos o el tiempo el que aún compartimos…_  
><em>Tampoco solamente ha de ser el viento, el cielo, el mar y el suelo…<em>  
><em>¿Sabes? Nuestros lazos aún no han sido destruidos.<em>

_**Distance**_

**~o~o~o~o~**

_Sasuke…_

_¿Recuerdas?  
>Aquellas discusiones sin sentido, aquellas articulaciones que escapaban rápidamente de nuestras bocas, reflejando pequeños vestigios de verdades avergonzadas.<em>

_¿Recuerdas?  
>Aquellos largos entrenamientos separados por la simple barrera llamada rivalidad, palabra insignificante e inexistente cuando regresábamos a casa hombro a hombro completamente exhaustos y opacos.<em>

_¿Puedes recordar?  
>Todos los momentos que hemos compartido juntos como una larga travesía, superando cada obstáculo que se nos interponía por delante.<em>

_¿O has olvidado?  
>Aquellas palabras que fueron separadas del rencor y que se deshacen en minuto<em>_s apenas ya han sido formuladas._

_¿Las recuerdas?  
>Porque aún están siendo atrapadas dentro de mi alma…<em>

_**Recuerdos**_

_**~o~o~o~o~**_

_Todos los días era lo mismo, ser sometido a extraños sonidos, sonidos producidos desde su boca. _

_Aquella que día a día, mañana por mañana, tarde por tarde y noche por noche acariciaba con su lengua una intrusa y extraña forma que se perdía en esa lujuriosa cavidad._

_Sí, no era de extrañar, ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de acciones.  
>Y no sólo eso, tenía que admitir que disfrutaba mucho cuando al fin llegaba el final, especialmente cuando se miraba al espejo con el rostro algo ido y una sustancia algo blanquecina que caía por la comisura de sus labios.<em>

_Una vez limpio, sonríe satisfactoriamente.  
>Y un suave aliento a menta, dientes brillantes, es el resultado de una acción cotidiana gracias a su cepillo de dientes.<em>

_**Una acción cotidiana.**_


End file.
